


Wrinkle

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Yaoi, but so good you have to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Makishef--Duo's favorite thing about Heero.





	Wrinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo's favorite thing about Heero is not his rare, rich laugh or the flash of his blue eyes or his lean, tanned torso or the scars that litter it and label Heero imperfect and therefore human; rather, he finds himself enamored with the space between Heero's brows and the way it wrinkles when Heero is either thinking deeply or just about to climax.

(end)


End file.
